The Terrible Two
by The Newsie Pranksters
Summary: This is a story about Tyrant and Jessica, the terrors of New York City. This story is a sequel to "A New Life" by Fastdancr and "Jessica Doll" by Rae Kelly and a prequel to "Paying a Debt" by Rae Kelly.
1. The fight the started a friendship

"The Terrible Two"

By: Rae Kelly and Fastdancer

Summary…

This is a story about Tyrant and Jessica. The eight-year-old terrors of New York City! This story was co-written by Fastdancer and Rae Kelly! Please read and review because we love reviews! Thanks and enjoy the story! =) 

Chapter 1: The fight that started a friendship! 

Snipeshooter and the rest of the younger Manhattan newsies walked along the busy streets selling their papers. It was almost lunchtime and they were doing anything, just to sell the last of their papers early so they could get to Tibby's and start a poker game before everyone else got there!

Jessica, a.k.a Doll walked around another part of Manhattan, selling her papers. She usually was ordered to sell with the younger newsies just for safety reasons, but she was too stubborn and independent to hang around with most of the newsies her age. She, however was one step ahead of Snipes and the rest because she only had two papers left to sell and then was one her way to an early lunch! 

Snipes and the rest of the boys were closer to Tibby's than she was so some of them were already there, playing poker, while some were still trying to sell the last of their papers.

"Heya everybody. Can I play?" she asked walking up to the table when she entered the restaurant and saw them playing at a back table. She tried to ask friendly even though she knew the answer

"No. You're just a girl" Snipes replied not even looking up from his cards. The rest of the boys snickered

"You know what…I've tried to be nice and it didn't work," she said with her hands on her hips and glaring at them, but mostly Snipes

"Yea, so, what are you going to do about it?" Snipes demanded, now looking up at her and grinning. He, then stood up and she knocked him across the table with her fist

"That's what I'm going to do about it," she said smirking, while the rest of the boys looked up at her and Snipes glared

"Oh yeah, there's only one of you. How do you plan to fight all of us?" one of the boys sitting down demanded but she ignored the question and he stood up only inches from her face

"I heard your question. Buzz off" she yelled back at him and then looked at Snipes, who was now getting up from the floor

"No one tells me to buzz off" the boy repeated angrily and then hit Jessica in the eye

"Didn't your mother tell never to hit a girl" yelled a voice walking behind Jessica that was about the same height and had a similar glare with her fists raised and looking for a fight.  The newcomer helped Jessica up and turned to the boys.  "Anyone gonna answer my question?"

Snipes answered. "Well, she sure don't act like a girl, so why should we treat her as one."  Jessica went to punch him but the newcomer went between them.  One of the boys grabbed the newcomer from behind while another stepped in front of her and prepared to punch her.  The newcomer leaned against the boy behind her and kicked the other boy in the chest.   As her feet hit the floor she elbowed the boy behind her in the stomach.  When he let go of her to bend over, she turned and lifted her knee, which caught him in the jaw. 

Jessica looked at the newcomer, as if she had been her twin. They were about the same height and looked similar in the face. However, the fight wasn't over yet…

Snipes and a couple of the boys went after Jessica. She saw Snipes coming and took this opportunity to punch him in the jaw. The others weren't sure if they should go after her but it was too late…they had already committed. One of the boys got lucky and got a punch in. Jessica immediately took care of him by kicking him in the leg and then punching him twice as he fell to the ground. The second boy was about to start a fight with her but saw what happened to his friend, and decided to back away. As the boys got up from their hurt positions on the floor, the door opened.

Tibby could be heard in the background yelling, "Spot, Jack, if you two don't stop those children from fighting I'll kick you all out."

Jack and Spot looked at each other for a moment, before running toward the group of younger newsies.   But they were too late.  The fight had already stopped.  Two of the younger boys were still laying on the floor.  Jessica and the newcomer looked at each other and grinned.  The newcomer spit in her hand and held it out to Jessica.  Jessica also spit in her hand and shook hands with the newcomer.

Spot cleared his throat and Jessica turned and looked at him.  'I hate it when he looks at me like that.' She thought as she squirmed under his glare.  "Hi, Spot." Jessica said shyly.

"Jessica what is this all about?" he asked.

"They started it so don't even start Mr. Brooklyn, king of the world" the newcomer said glaring at Spot, just as much as he glared at the two girls standing in front of him

"First of all, how did it start and what are you doing here, tyrant?" Jack demanded looking at the small girl, that he knew all to well

"I came in to get lunch until those stupid boys hit my new best friend and you want to another reason I'm here?" she asked smirking

"And that would be?" Spot demanded, not really caring what her answer was

"I can go anywhere I want at anytime I want," she stated simply and Jack and Spot looked at each other. At this point, the boys decided to take this opportunity to leave

"You guys go back to the lodging house. I'll take care of you later" Jack said glaring in the direction of the boys. They silently nodded and then left the restaurant

"Where'd they hit ya, Jecca?" Spot asked looking at Jessica. Her eye was starting to turn purple. Spot raised her chin, to get a better look, but she turned her head as he touched her jaw.

"Alright, I'm going back to the lodging house to hear Snipes and the guys' story. No more fighting, got it" Jack said firmly and looked at Jessica and tyrant who just looked at each other and then looked back at him and grinned

"Whatever you say Jack" Tyrant called out and Jack shook his head and sent a 'good luck dealing with them' look to Spot and then left.

"You two are coming with me," Spot said.

"What makes you think that I want to come with you, Mr. Brooklyn?" Tyrant asked Spot, glaring up at him.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Spot asked.

"Of course not.  It's my job to make things difficult for people." Tyrant retorted.

"Oh well." Spot said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.  Tyrant began screaming, kicking and hitting Spot with all of her might, but he wouldn't let go.  "Come on Jecca, let's go."

Jessica followed Spot to Brooklyn all the while thinking, 'Gosh, she sure is a troublemaker, but I'm glad that she's on my side.'


	2. Chapter 2

Spot walked into his apartment and set Tyrant down on the table in the kitchen.  When he turned to get something out of the cabinet, Jessica crawled up on the table and sat beside her new friend.  Spot took a rag and placed it against Tyrant's mouth.

She pushed it away. "Ouch. That hurt." She yelled at Spot.

"It's supposed to hurt." Spot replied.  "You've got a split lip."

"I can take care of myself.  I don't need your help."

"Fine. There is a bathroom in there." Spot said pointing to a door. "Go clean yourself up. You're a mess."

"And what if I don't want to?" Tyrant yelled at him.

"Its not an option" he said and once again pointed to the door. She glared at him, stuck her tongue out and then walked in the direction of the bathroom

*****

Snipes and the rest of the boys sat around the bunkroom of the lodging house, anxiously awaiting their leader's wrath that was sure to come. A few minutes later, they could hear footsteps walking up the stairs. Jack walked into the bunkroom, shortly after, and was anything but amused!

            "I wanna know who started the fight and why and I want to know now" Jack demanded sending a glare around the room. Most of the boys looked at Snipes, who just sat there and shrugged his shoulders "Well?" Jack demanded again, getting more impatient by the minute

            "Well, we were playing cards, minding our own business when she demanded that we let her play" Snipes started and the other boys nodded in unison

            "And you guys wouldn't let her" Jack said finishing that part of the story, which he already knew, just by looking at the parties involved

            "Yeah, so eventually she got mad and then socked me" Snipes said defensively. Jack, on the other hand, tried not to laugh at the sight of Snipes' black and blue eye, as well as the rest of the boys' injuries!

            "Why must you guys be so mean, especially when Jessica is a little sister to Spot and to take on you guys, she doesn't even need Brooklyn" Jack said grinning and not able to suppress his laughter any longer. The boys sent Jack a small glare for laughing but didn't do anything else besides that. After all, Jack was still their leader!!!

*****

Spot got a piece of ice out of the icebox (Ok, they did have these at that time.  Basically there were boxes that had two layers of wood.  In between the two layers would be filled with sawdust.  The ancestor to the modern refrigerator.) and placed it in a clean rag.  He sat down next to Jessica and placed the rag against her swelling eye.

"That's cold." She said trying to get away from it.

Spot placed his arm around her to hold her still. "It's going to help though.  It will help keep the swelling down.  Now, tell me what that fight was all about."

"That boy…" Jessica was still so upset about it that she couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

"Snipes?" Spot asked.

Jessica nodded.  "I was trying to be polite, honest I was, Spot, but he is just so…so… so annoying.  I asked if I could play cards with them and he told me that I couldn't just because I was a girl.  I told him that I was just trying to be nice, but it wasn't working and he asked me what I was going to do about it.  I was so mad, I just had to hit him Spot."  By the time Jessica got all this out she was nearly in hysterics.  Although she pretended to be tough and not care what anyone did or said to her, only when she was talking to Spot did her true feelings come out.

"It's alright Jecca.  I know how annoying he can get." Spot said trying to comfort the little girl.

"What'd you do to make her cry, Mr. Brooklyn?" Tyrant asked walking back into the room.

"Shut up, Tyrant." Spot snapped at her.

"Why should I?" Tyrant retorted.

"Tyrant, stop please." Jessica asked softly.

"I'm just trying to stick up for you, girl." Tyrant said.

"You don't have to stick up for me, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, sure, like you took care of yourself earlier?"

"Thank you for your help then, but I don't need your help when it comes to Spot."

"Sure. Whatever you say, girl." Tyrant said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I have a name you know." Jessica said hopping off the table and glaring at Tyrant.

"I haven't heard it yet."

"My name is Jessica Conlon."

"Oh, so you're Little Miss Brooklyn, huh?" Tyrant asked, her face only inches from Jessica's.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if this idiot here," Tyrant said pointing to Spot "is your brother, that makes you Little Miss Brooklyn, because he's Mr. Brooklyn."

"Ok girls, break it up." Spot said, not wanting another fight on his hands.  Both girls looked up at him and glared. 

***

After getting a little lecture on how to treat girls, Snipes and the boys left to the distribution office to get the afternoon edition of the paper. Soon Jack and some of the other newsies, returning from lunch, joined them.

***

As Tyrant, Jessica and Spot walked back to Manhattan, Tyrant looked back and forth between her friend and Spot.  It took all of her will power not to start laughing.  She looked at them again and giggled.

"What?" Spot asked.

"Nothing." Tyrant snapped at him.  A few minutes later she looked at them again and started laughing.  She was laughing so hard that she was having trouble walking.

"Out with it, girl." Spot said.

It took several minutes before Tyrant could stop laughing long enough to speak.  She put an arm around Jessica's shoulder.  "You know, I feel sorry for you." Tyrant said to Jessica.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because you got the bad luck of looking like that ugly thing." Tyrant said, pointing to Spot.  She began laughing again.  Jessica turned to her friend and glared at her, putting her hands on her hips.

Spot tapped Tyrant on the shoulder.  "What?" She yelled at him.

"Hate to break it to you.  But you look like her, so I guess that means, you also have the bad luck of looking like this ugly thing." He said.  All the color drained from her face and Spot began to laugh.  Tyrant glared up at him, before storming off.  "Come on, Jecca.  Don't pay any attention to her, cause you know what?" he asked.

"What?" Jessica replied.

"I think you're cute." He said, tweaking her nose.

"Thank you Spot." Jessica said and then giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Spot asked her.

"If I'm cute then I guess that means that you're not such an ugly thing after all." Jessica said.  Spot looked at her for a minute before laughing.

He picked Jessica up and set her on his shoulder. "Let's get you back to the lodging house." He carried her across the bridge and when they got to the Manhattan side, they ran into a familiar face

"Took ya long enough" Tyrant demanded looking up at them. She had run the entire way across the bridge!

"Wanna go for a swim?" Spot asked as he put Jessica back on her feet, but more directly asked the question to Tyrant, as a sarcastic comment! 

"Go jump off the bridge yourself, Mr. Brooklyn" Tyrant responded, making a face. Spot grinned 

"Is that the best you can come up with? You must be getting slow" Spot retorted. Tyrant glared up at him

"Be nice, both of you" Jessica ordered, stepping in between both of them and looking at one and then the other

"Fine. Truce" Tyrant said shrugging her shoulders but also had her hand behind her back, with her fingers crossed!!

"Good, now you'll be the best of friends" Jessica said with a smirk and then pushed Tyrant into Spot. She laughed at the sight of Tyrant's surprised facial expression. From that point, they walked toward the main part of the city! As they passed, they ran into Snipes and a few of the younger newsies that were involved the fight, earlier that morning. Snipes walked up to them with his papers in hand.  He silently handed each of the girls twenty papers and walked away, the other younger newsies following him.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked.

"I have no clue." Tyrant answered, staring after Snipes and the other boys.  Spot simply stood behind them and smirked. Since, neither of the girls had no idea what to make of what had just happened between them and boy they considered their worst enemy, they looked back and saw a content and smirking Spot

"And just what are you smirking about, Mr. Brooklyn?" Tyrant demanded with her hands on her hips as she turned around to face him

"He was trying to be nice. Something that happens to be foreign to you, isn't Tyrant?" he said while keeping her smirk and Tyrant scowled at him.

"Why can't guys just apologize, especially since they started it" Jessica asked logically. Tyrant looked at her but didn't have an answer so she looked up to a still smirking Spot

"Care to explain, Mr. Brooklyn" she said and he narrowed his eyes

"Why do I have to" he asked and she grinned since she started to annoy him with her last comment

"Well, you're a guy so you would know better than us" Jessica confirmed with big eyes. Tyrant started to snicker and Spot started to glare

"Now, that's a matter of opinion" Tyrant added.

Spot sighed and sat down on a nearby curb.  "Come sit." He said.  Something in his tone told neither girl to argue.  His tone wasn't his usual leader tone, but much softer.  Jessica sat on his right side and Tyrant on the left.  He sighed again and said, "You really want to know?" Both girls nodded.  "It was just his way of apologizing.  He couldn't bring himself to actually say it, so instead he bought each of you some papes."

"Does this mean we've can't pick on him now?" Tyrant asked.

"I give up." Spot said standing up and walking down the street.


	3. A Prank on the Newboys

Author's Notes:

Raven: In answer to your question, they are eight in this story because this story is right in between the stories about them in which they are seven and "Paying a Debt", where they are nine!! Also, thanks for your review!!!

BiNdEr: Thanks for your review and kind words!!

MorningGlory: Thanks for the kind review and we'll definitely keep you updated!!!

jes: Thanks for the review and the suggestion!! It was a good idea and is written in chapter 2!!

Mandy: Thanks for the review and more pranks are coming!!!

          The two girls sat and watched Spot walk away.  Jessica simply stared in the direction that he had taken, but one look at Tyrant and you could almost see the wheels turning in her head.  She suddenly turned to Jessica and said, "I've got an idea."

          "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked, a confused look on her face.

          Tyrant started to answer, but seeing another newsie nearby, she leaned over and whispered into Jessica's ear.

          Jessica looked confused for a minute as Tyrant began to explain, but her eyes lit up in excitement as Tyrant finished.

          "So what do you think?" Tyrant asked.

          "It's a good idea, but I'm not sure…" Jessica began.

          "It will be fun as well as a way to get back at the boys."

          "But…"

          "Oh, come on, Little Miss Brooklyn, where is your sense of fun?"

          "Alright.  I'll do it."

          Tyrant stood up and pulled Jessica to her feet.  "We better hurry up and sell our papes so we can get what we need."

          "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to get in trouble for this?" Jessica asked, but Tyrant ignored her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kloppman walked up the stairs toward the bunkroom like he did every morning! And as usual, the boys were sound asleep and didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed anytime soon. Kloppman, however, looked around the room and grinned then in his loudest voice…."Wake up. Everybody up" he screamed.  All of the newsies were now scared awake but they had a bigger problem.  The room looked like a huge spider web.  String was strung at all angles around the room. Each newsie found a little present in their beds, which they all took turns freaking out about! Kloppman chuckled at the sight and then walked back downstairs.

"What is this?" Spot demanded as he jumped out of his bunk and tried to wipe off his clothes.  He didn't get to far, because of the string.

"It appears to be mud, Spot?" said Race who had hay in his bed and was trying to pick it out of his hair. Snipes reached out to take Race's cigar, but stopped when he saw his arm.  It was covered in mud and hay.  He looked at his bed and found that the entire thing had been covered in mud and hay.  He stood up and his feet hit a puddle of soapy water and slid out from underneath him as he went flying across the room.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Skittery demanded, trying to untangle himself from the string that he was tied up in, just as Snipes crashed into him

"Not my fault. Its slippery" Snipes replied, standing up but then fell again

"Hard to get balance this early in the morning?" Race asked sarcastically as he carefully walked up to a somewhat dazed Snipes and took his cigar back.

"I'm going to get those two" Spot complained, knowing who was responsible for this morning's prank and he still was trying to clean the mud off his bunk

Jack woke to the sounds of newsies yelling. This was not an unusual thing, but this morning it was different.  They were complaining about something.  He opened his eyes and sat up.  All around the room newsies were either covered in mud or hay, some, like Snipes, were covered in both.  There was also string everywhere.  He then noticed that his bunk, and he himself, was covered in mud.  He stood up and, after watching one of the boys slide across the room, made his way carefully across the room, dodging puddles of water and the string that hung everywhere.  He noticed that the door to the washroom, which normally stood open, was closed.  He opened the door and was showered with flour and hit in the head with a metal bucket.  He turned around and yelled, "Alright, who did this?"

Spot, still trying to wipe mud from his clothes, answered, "Who do you think, Jacky-boy" pointing to the empty bunk of Tyrant and Jessica.

"If I get my hands on those two…" Jack said.

"You'll have to wait your turn Jack." Snitch yelled.

"Awww, poor baby." Rae said sarcastically from her bunk, which was next to Snitch.  "The little girls got the better of a bunch of boys."

The boys turned and glared at her and noticed that her bunk was untouched.  Fastdancer, or Fast as she was usually called, hopped out of her bunk, without any mud or hay on her or her bunk.

"Rae, I thought that we were the ones who were supposed to pull pranks around here?" she asked, carefully making her way to the center of the room.

"I did too, but what I can't believe is that they thought of this before we did." Rae said.  She picked up Snitch's shirt and wiped the mud off his cheek.  After kissing his cheek, she made her way over to Fast and whispered in her ear, "What would happen if we teamed up with those two little girls?"

Fast looked at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter.  Rae joined her and they were soon laughing so hard they had to lean against each other for support.

"What's so funny?" someone yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Fast answered.

"It's not nice to share secrets." Race said, grinning at Fast.

"Who says it's a secret." Rae said heading for the door, Fast close behind her.  As soon as they left the room, several newsies decided to follow them to find out what they were talking about.   But they all forgot about the puddles of soapy water on the floor and they were soon slipping and sliding their way across the room.  They ended up in a heap on the floor in front of the door.   There was a tangle of arms and legs as the newsies tried to stand back up, only to slip again on the floor and fall back into the heap.

"Those boys never knew what hit them" Fast replied in between laughs from remembering what happened when the boys tried to follow them out of the bunkroom

"Now to meet the brains of it all" Rae said grinning as well as they walked down the street and the distribution office. Outside, it was a normal day as most of the city was just now starting to wake up. They wondered if any of the boys had made it out of the bunkroom yet while still in one piece. They turned and looked behind them, down the road, toward the lodging house, and no one had come out yet! They turned around and grinned and then continued walking. 

In a few blocks, they reached the distribution office and there standing in line were two eight year old newsies

"The ultimate pranksters of New York City" Rae said nodding toward the girls who were paying for their papers. They walked up and stood in line behind the girls since no one else was there yet

"Awesome job you two did this morning" Fast said grinning as Jessica grabbed her papers and Tyrant was looking through the headlines. They both smirked at the image of the boys freaking out in their very messy bunkroom!!

"We could always use more partners" Tyrant said looking up

"Were in" Rae said without thinking much about and Fast agreed. 

"Alright then, lets sell our papers and then get ready for the next mission" Tyrant said grinning as she stood up and grabbed the rest of her papers and then the rest of us followed her out of the distribution office and on to the street!


	4. Chapter 4

As Rae and Fast sold their papers, they discussed the prank of the younger two newsie girls.

"I can't believe they actually pulled it off." Fast said.

Rae laughed. "We haven't ever been able to pull off pranks that well."

"Remember their grins when we walked into the distribution center this morning."

Rae laughed again.  "Those indentical mischievous grins."

"Did you notice how much they look alike?"

Rae nodded.  "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You better believe I am."

"You know, sometimes I worry about the fact that we think so much alike."

Fast laughed. "Except when it comes to guys."

"True.  On that subject, I'm glad that we don't think alike, cause I'm happy with Snitch."

"And I'm happy with Race."

"So we do think alike when it comes to OUR guys."

"I guess we do." Fast said with a laugh.

Rae laughed as well and threw her arm around her friends shoulder. "Come on, let's go find the terrible two."

They walked down the street looking around for the terrible two but ended up finding a few other people instead

"What happened? That straw and mud look was really going for you" Rae questioned while grinning as the two older newsies stood in front of us

"Yea…it brought out your natural tones and highlights" Fast commented, while trying not to laugh and so did Rae, the tough newsies standing in front of us, however, did not find it as amusing

"Where are they" Spot demanded, somewhat calmly but still had an edge to his voice. Jack looked the same way but Rae and Fast still tried not to laugh!

"We don't know where they are?" Rae answered shrugging her shoulders

"You were talking to them earlier" Jack replied evenly

"Wow, you have little birds that talk to you just like Spot" Fast said, mocking a shocked facial expression and Rae started to snicker

"Tweet…tweet" she added between laughs and causing Fast to laugh as well and Spot and Jack to get more annoyed

"We want to know where they are and we want to know now." Spot demanded, yelling. Rae and Fast stopped laughing, then looked at each other and then back at them

"Have you ever wondered that maybe the reason they are so mean to you is because you're mean to them" Fast demanded back, now causing Spot and Jack to exchange glances

"They started it" Jack said crossing his arms

"Well, maybe if we split the two of them up and send one with each one of them with you, then maybe you will become friends" Rae suggested logically 

"Yea…whose knows what will happen? They could be your next best friends" Fast added. Jack and Spot exchanged glances again and then looked back at us and replied "NO" in unison

"Well, too bad because we already asked them and they said yes and that they promise to be on their best behavior" Fast said, grinning slyly

"They promise not to pull any more pranks" Rae added with the same smirk and played along

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Jack reasoned and Spot glared at him

"Are you out of your mind?" Spot demanded, about to yell again and his face turning a bright red

"No. I think it can work. I'll take Jessica" Jack said and Spot stared at the ground then looked back up at the three standing around him before realizing

"No way am I going to be stuck with that brat." Spot said, now realizing he was stuck with Tyrant

"Sorry Spot, I guess you just have bad luck" Rae said grinning and Spot stormed off toward Brooklyn 

"I'll send her to you later" Fast yelled after him but he kept walking

"I'm just glad I have the nicer of the two" Jack said and walking the other direction with his papers. Rae and Fast laughed at his comment but not loud enough for him to hear

"Now to find the two little pranksters" Fast said.  They walked for a few more minutes before running into Tyrant and Jessica.  "Jack and Spot want to sell with the two of you today."

"Why would they want to do that?" Jessica asked.

"To get us back for last night, Little Miss Brooklyn." Tyrant said.

"Don't you 'Little Miss Brooklyn' me, Tyrant." Jessica said.  "That was your idea last night."

"Girls, settle down." Rae said. "They just want to sell with you, its no big deal."

"There is no way that the four of us could sell together." Tyrant said.

"You won't be selling together.  Tyrant will be selling with Spot and Jessica will be selling with Jack." Fast said.

"There is no way you are getting me to sell with Mr. Brooklyn, king of the world." Tyrant said.

"But he said that he wanted to sell with you." Rae said.

"Fine, but if he starts getting on my nerves, I'm leaving." Tyrant said.

"Good, come with me." Fast said taking the hands of one of the smaller girls and walking off.  Rae took the hand of the other girl and led her in the other direction. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… 

Rae took the small girls hand and walked up to Jack, who was selling a few papers and he went along listening to a babbling Racetrack about what horse was better to bet on. 

"Have fun Jack" Rae said as he left the little girl with her leader and Race had a confused facial expression and ran after Rae to find out what was going on

Meanwhile the same thing was happening back in Brooklyn. Fast and the other small girl walked across the bridge. Spot was waiting at the piers but he wasn't exactly looking forward to this particular selling adventure.

"Bout time" Spot said sarcastically as he saw the familiar troublemaker newsies walking in his direction

"Oh yea…I forgot the rule…never be late for Mr. Brooklyn, king of the world" said the shortest newsie and Spot narrowed his eyes and sent a look to his sister saying 'do I really have to do this'! she nodded yes and quickly left before she burst out laughing 


	6. 

"Rae, wait up." Race yelled as he ran after Rae.

Rae turned around. "Yes, Race?"

"What are you up to?"

"What do you mean what am I up to?

"I know that you and Fast are up to something."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know the two of you."

"So?"

"So if you won't tell me, I'll ask Fast and she's a terrible liar" 

"Good luck…she's in Brooklyn" Rae answered smugly and Race threw up his hands knowing he couldn't get any more information. Rae tried not to laugh

"I'll find out what the two of you are up too!" Race confirmed and Rae rolled her eyes

"Sure you will Race" she muttered

"I'll see you later" he said and she waved at him as he left and walked the opposite direction to go find Snitch and see if he had heard anything, while Rae walked toward the bridge to meet her partner in crime

Fast had just dropped off Spot's new selling partner and was on her way to meet Rae on the other side of the bridge! 

Race meanwhile was looking for Snitch. He knew the girls were up to something because they thought so much alike and they were known for causing trouble on occasion! He finally found Snitch selling his papers while talking to Blink and Mush, who was drooling as he talked about his latest girl.

"What's wrong Race?" Snitch asked seeing the confused look on his friends face.

"Have you seen Rae or Fast today?" Race asked.

"Not since they walked out of the bunkroom this morning laughing, why?"

"I was talking to Jack and Rae walked up with Doll.  Rae told Jack to have fun and then she left.  I followed her and asked her what she was up to and she responded to everything that I said with another question.  She totally confused me and I'm not sure what is going on anymore.     But I know that she and Fast are up to something.  Rae also told me that Fast was in Brooklyn."

"What's wrong with Fast going to Brooklyn?  Her brother does live there after all."

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." Race thought and scratched his head for a moment. "Hey, Snitch?"

"Yeah?"

"What is my name?"

"Racetrack Higgins."

"Thanks.  Just wanted to make sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Rae met up with Fast on the Brooklyn Bridge.  They sat down against the railing.

"Have any problems?" Rae asked.

"Nope. She insulted him right away.  What about you?"

"I didn't have any problems with Jack or his selling partner for the day, but that boyfriend of yours thinks that we are up to something."

"Oh great. What did you say?"

"I think I succeeded in totally confusing him."

"Good."

"Be warned though, he plans on asking you about it.  He says that you are a terrible liar."

"I'm a terrible liar!  He can't keep a secret and is just as bad a liar."

~~~

Spot and his selling partner walked the streets of Brooklyn until they came to the docks where the Brooklyn newsies spent their free time.  "I haven't heard any smart-mouth comments out of you today." Spot said.

"Go jump off the bridge." His partner said.

"Now why would I do that, Little Tyrant?"

"Don't call me little." She said.

"What are you going to do about it?"

The little girl swung her arm at him, but he grabbed it and picked her up and threw her off the dock.  When she surfaced a minute later she glared up at him.

He bent over and stuck his hand toward her. "Let me help you out."

She smirked at him and took his hand, but instead of allowing him to pull her out, she pulled him in.  She quickly climbed up onto the dock and yelled down at him. "I've told you not to try anything with me.  I'm always three steps ahead of you."


	8. The discovery...

Author's Notes:  
  
We're back!! When you're done reading don't forget to review!!  
  
Raven: Thanks for the review!! Short chapters are fun! *evil grin from authors*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A small, blond girl walked into Tibby's and was about three steps ahead of a livid Spot.  
  
"Rae! Fast! Get over here!" he yelled. The two older girls ran over to him  
  
"Yes Spot?" Rae asked sweetly.  
  
Spot glared at her. "Drop the sweet stuff, Rae. Don't ever stick me with that...that...that...thing again."  
  
"Its a girl Spot...don't tell me the tough Brooklyn leader can't handle her" Fast taunted while Tyrant smiled a smile telling him he was speechless. Spot not wanting to admit it tried desperately to come up with a quick comeback  
  
"Face it Spot...if we waited for you to respond...we'd be here all night" Rae commented, faking a yawn as Spot glared at the three girls surrounding him  
  
Spot shoved past them and went to sit in the far corner of Tibby's by himself and sulk. The bell above the door sounded as the door opened again, this allowing Jecca and Jack to enter. Jecca scowled at Fast, Rae and Tyrant as she walked to join them.  
  
"We spent the afternoon with Sarah." Jecca muttered. "Of course being with David and Les didn't help."  
  
Tyrant laughed and Jecca punched her in the arm causing her to quiet! Jack on the other hand was smirking from spending the day with Sarah making Fast and Rae look at each other and roll their eyes but it went unnoticed by Jack who didn't seem to understand the tension that filled the air so he approached Spot sitting in the corner  
  
"Hey Spot...tough day?" he questioned that was soon answered by a glare!!!  
  
"Well, I guess that answers my question." Jack said. A sudden exclamation from Race and Snitch halted any further conversation.  
  
"They're identical!" Race shouted.  
  
Once again Rae and Fast looked at each other and rolled their eyes thinking "men" as they shook their heads. Snitch and Race confused by this looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders but were surprised once again as they looked at the two little girls  
  
"Took you long enough" Tyrant commented sarcastically making Snitch and Race snap back to reality  
  
"Which one's which?" Snitch asked confused  
  
"We aren't telling." Jecca said with a smirk.  
  
"And neither are we." Rae added.  
  
Spot stood and walked over to the foursome. "Somebody better start talking. NOW!"  
  
"Seems to me he's angry! What do you think?" Fast asked sarcastically, mocking being scared  
  
"No....I don't think so! This is his normal happy go lucky mood" Rae replied smirking and her eyes twinkling mischievously and the two girls high fived each other while Spot continued to glare  
  
"Tell us why you want to know and then maybe we'll tell you" they said at the same time before looking at each other and saying "Get off my brainwaves"  
  
"Spot, you may as well stop trying to get them to talk, 'cause it's useless and we all know it." Jack said.  
  
Spot then turned his temper to the person standing next to him "And what do you know Jackyboy...you're so lovestruck" he challenged but Jack just had a dreamy expression on his face as his reply  
  
"Maybe one day we'll tell you" Rae said and then she looked to her partner in crime and they headed for the door leaving everyone else confused except for Jessica and Tyrant who thought it was funny! 


End file.
